


All Regina’s parts

by myqueenyoursavior



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myqueenyoursavior/pseuds/myqueenyoursavior





	

“So,” started Snow looking at her daughter “we really do need to find a solution to this Evil Queen problem. I have spent so much time with her in the past that I can’t really hate her. As crazy as it might sound, I love both parts of Regina.”

“Uh-uh,” said Emma, nodding “I love of all Regina’s parts, too.”

“Ma,” “Emma,” exclaimed Henry and Snow respectively.

“I mean… I love both parts of Regina, too,” the blonde corrected herself, before shoving another french fry in her mouth.

“I am out of here,” said Henry, before getting up and walking on the other side of the diner.

“Always so eloquent aren’t we, Miss Swan?” said Regina, approaching the booth, a warm cup of tea in her hands.

“Regina?” exclaimed Emma, almost chocking on her french fries “What are you doing here?”

“If you bothered to check your surrounding when you enter a room, instead of going straight for the food,” replied Regina “you would’ve noticed me by the counter.”

“I didn’t know you were supposed to be here,” Emma said, before looking at her mother “I thought we were supposed to talk about the Evil Queen situation.”

“Yes,” said the short haired woman while nodding “I never said we’d do anything behind Regina’s back.”

As her daughter was about to open her mouth in response, she pointed her index finger at her and said: “Do not…”

Regina, who was now sitting right next to the blonde, just smirked at that.

“What?” said Snow, looking at the brunette now “No snarky comments? No sarcastic comebacks?”

Both Regina and Emma looked at one another, and exchanged a meaningful look.

“Are you…” started Snow, looking at both women sitting in front of her “Did you… since when?”

“Last night,” replied Emma, after Regina had nodded at her.

“Last night,” repeated Snow, before forming a perfect ‘o’ with her mouth “That means… when I called you last night and I asked you why you were out of breath, and you said you were having an eating competition with Ruby, you meant…”

“I was having it with Regina.”

“Before you turn paler than your own name,” added Regina quickly, noticing the expression on her old friend’s face “We did actually have an eating competition. A bear claw one, Emma challenged me to it.”

“Oh,” exclaimed Snow “And you accepted?”

“Of course I did. I never back down from a challenge” replied Regina “I won too. But of course that happened after we….”

“Regina,” exclaimed Snow, cutting her off, looking behind her toward Henry’s direction.

“…we came clear about our feelings for each other,” Emma finished the sentence.

“You did?”

“Yes,” replied her daughter “that we did.”

“That’s not the only thing we did,” added the brunette, raising her eyebrow waiting for Snow to interrupt her again.

“What? No ‘Regina’ this time?” she added when the other woman hadn’t interrupted her.

“Well, so far the conversation didn’t go where I thought it was going, so go ahead. What did you do?”

“We had sex,” said Regina.

“Okay,” said Snow, furrowing her eyebrows “but I don’t need more details.”

“She wasn’t going to give you more details, mom,” said Emma “right, Regina?”

“Right,” said Regina, nodding.

“Does Henry know?” asked Snow, looking again at her grandson’s direction, he was standing near the jukebox - the music covering their conversation.

“About the sex?” asked Emma, almost chocking on her food for the second time that night.

“About you coming clear about your feelings for each other…”

“He does,” replied the brunette.

 

* * *

 

Henry entered the mansion at 9 o’clock the night before, he was about to go straight to his room when Regina called for him from the living room.

“Mom?” he said approaching said room. “Ma?” he added as he saw both of his mothers sitting on the couch.

“Come here, Henry,” said Regina, pointing at the chair they had positioned in front of them “We need to talk to you.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yes, everything is fine, kid,” said Emma this time.

“Am I in trouble?” he asked sitting down.

“No, you are not,”

“Okay,” he said, relaxing his shoulders “What’s up?”

“Your mom and I …” started Emma, before looking down at her own hands.

“Emma and I decided to start dating,” continued Regina for her.

“Oh,” exclaimed Henry, giving out a small laugh “that’s it?”

“What do you mean ‘that’s it?’” asked the blonde.

“I mean,” he stopped laughing noticing the seriousness on both his mothers’ faces “Weren’t you two already dating?”

“No!” exclaimed both women at the same time.

“No?”

“What made you think we were dating, honey?” asked Regina gently.

“Well,” started Henry “You are always having dinner nights, and movie nights.”

“We were doing that for you,” said Emma; Regina nodded.

“Uh-uh,” replied their son “what about the fact that you have them even when I am not around? Or that I always find you asleep on the couch, in each other’s arms?”

“It was one time.”

“Actually the last ten times,” he said “but who is counting?”

“Okay, okay, kid. We got your point.”

“Have you told grandma and grandpa yet?” he asked, looking from one to the other.

“No,” replied the blonde, looking down at her hands again.

“Just… be nice when you tell them.” he said “Especially grandma. She’ll be happy for you two, as well. I am sure of that.”

“Why are you looking at me when you say that?” exclaimed Regina.

“Because I know that making fun of grandma is probably your second favorite thing ever.”

“What’s my first favorite thing then?” asked the brunette, raising an eyebrow.

“Well,” replied her son, scratching his head “spoiling me with all your delicious food?”

“Nice safe, kid,” said the blonde with a chuckle.

“You promise, though?” he asked, giving Regina his best puppy eyes.

“I promise.”

* * *

  
“He made us promise to find a nice way to tell you…” started Regina.

“… and we failed miserably,” continued Emma.

“Actually,” said the brunette, turning around toward the other woman “I wasn’t the one who started it. ‘I love of all Regina’s parts,’ was that necessary?”

“It just slipped,” said the blonde.

“You basically yelled it,” corrected the brunette “thank god we were the only ones here, besides Granny.”

“You weren’t complaining about me yelling last night,” said Emma with a smirk.

“Of course, I wasn’t,” said Regina smirking back “we were having sex. And you were enjoying it.”

Snow brought a hand to her forehead, and looked at both women. Almost preferring when they weren’t actually voicing their obvious feelings. Almost; she was happy for them.

“I’ll be over there with Henry,” she said, getting up “when you two are done with it, we can talk about the Evil Queen.”

“Did you do that on purpose?” asked Emma, once her mom was out of earshot.”

“Kind of,” said Regina, laughing “you prompted me tough.”

“Do you think she’ll be traumatized for life?”

“Maybe,” replied the brunette “or maybe not. Snow always surprises me.”

“Aww,” said the blonde, wrapping a arm around the other woman’s shoulder “you are actually fond of her now.”

“If you tell her…”

“I won’t,” said Emma, before placing a kiss on her cheek.


End file.
